The Black Rook
by Demon On A Cloud
Summary: Rias Gremory reincarnates Phil, a black student at Kuoh Academy after he is murdered. He holds the power of "Raging Devil" a very powerful Sacred Gear. Can Rias control the man, or will his rage destroy everything in his path?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Philmore Black, and I am Rius Gremory's Rook. She said I was too strong to let die. I gave her my soul in exchange for a second chance at life as a devil. With this Raging Devil Sacred Gear nothing can stop me.

"Phil. Phil? Phil!" Oh shit, Rius was saying something. "Phil, you need to understand the type of power you weild. The Raging Devil sacred gear will multiply your strength when your mind is in a state of intense anger. As a human you were stronger than most low level devils. But with you reincarnation as my rook your power likely rivals that of the fallen angel, Azazel. Control is key..."

Oh, so thats what she said. Tell me something I dont know lady. Not to brag but not even her other rook, Konoko, can hang with my strength. I probably shouldn't mention that though.

"You must remember, no matter how strong you become. You must never go against my wishes. I am your master and you will obey me."

I really hope she's done talking now. I don't like it when she starts talking like she owns me, my people aren't too keen on having a master. After all I'm not Japanese, I'm black. My father was stationed at a U.S. military base here so I was born here..

"...so in conclusion, if you were to lose control of the Raging Devil, you could potentially exterminate all life on the planet. Understand?"

I need to get better at listening. "Yeah sure, I understand, control my rage and blah, blah, blah." Akeno laughs at my obvious indifference. "I won't lose control. My body can handle as much power as my gear can give me."

Rius rolled her eyes as I finished. "Just remember who you serve, Phil."

*Flashback*

It was only a few months ago. My brother owed money to a loanshark and when he couldn't pay, they decided to give him a beating. I stopped them, but not before they gutted me like a fish. Rius Gremory found me, and the rest is history.

There's no time to worry about the past though. As her Rook, Rius Gremory has forbidden me from carrying out any acts of vengeance on my murderers. I can't stand having a master, but I know that one day, I will taste the sweetness of revenge.

"...And since you have such a difficult time listening when I speak to you... I believe a punishment is in order."

"Punishment?" I understood her words. But somehow I was confused anyway. My right hand began to glow a bright orangish red, like the tip of a freshly lit cigarette. Master or not she's crazy if she thinks I'm that submissive.

"Yes, punishment. Will you resist?" She answered rather quickly, as if she knew I would have a problem with being punished. I may be in highschool but I've been on my own for so long I can scarcely imagine someone criticizing my behavior let alone someone punishing me. "I don't get punished Rius." I tried to say it as calmly as possible but I can tell she could sense my agitation.

"I'm afraid that's not true Phil. I will punish you. You are my Rook and my servant. Obey me, or your punishment will be worse."

Rius has a mouth as big as her tits. "Now would be a good time to back down Rius." My words boomed with authority. "You may own my soul, but I have a bit too much pride to be punished by a woman only a few years older than myself."

"You will watch your tounge servant!," she screamed. I could tell she was losing her composure. I concentrated my anger into my right hand, it began to burn hotter until my hand burst into white, hot flames. She took a few steps back, I took a couple forward. I looked in her eyes. There was absolute fear. "Stop him!" She screamed out of nowhere. Suddenly I was surrounded by the entire Occult Research Club. "If you don't obey me, we'll kill you!" I could tell she was serious. So was I. I'm sure she was expecting me to back down. Too bad she doesn't know me very well.

I inhale a deep breath and clear my mind. "Ready, Set, Go."


	2. Chapter 2

"...set, go." "Sword Birth!" Holy shit! Swords burst from the floor of the club room. I avoided impalement with a tall leap over the sea of blades. That was easy enough. I threw my body into a dive towards Kiba. "BOOST!" Who the hell said that? Why isn't Kiba moving yet? "EXPLOSION!" A red beam of light shot towards m from behind Kiba's left shoulder. I have too much momentum to change direction. Damn it, the beam of light hits me in the chest. I can't help but be thrown backwards into the wall behind me. Wow, that hurt. A lot. I can't get hit with that again. "BOOST!" Shit. On your feet Phil, you have a Sacred Gear also.

"Raging Devil! Let's stomp this punk ass bitch!" My right arm began to glow brighter and hotter than it ever had before. A voice from within my right arm shouted in response: "KILL!" I leap forward and engage Koneko since she is closest. She's strong, but not that strong. I don't have much trouble knocking her off balance. She is off balance right?

Not quite. She wasn't falling off balance, she was beginning a kick. One that landed squarley in my chest. Instinctively, I grab her foot before she can pull it back. I dig my right elbow into her knee.

Koneko lets loose a scream of agony. I don't know why, but knowing she's in pain makes my blood pump faster. It feels indescribable. My Sacred Gear must feel the same way. "SLAUGHTER!," it demands. I twist her ankle out of place. Her body collapses and her tears begin to stream down her face. Her screams are having an odd effect on me. Now where's Boosted Gear Bitch at? I got my answer in the form of fist in my jaw. "BOOST!" "Your're dead asshole!" Wow, Isei must be angry. He doesn't know anger. Not my anger. We trade a few punches before I gain the upperhand. I jump backwards for some separation. "My turn." I growl through gritted teeth as I concentrate my newfound energy into my right palm. "DIE!," I shout at Isei. I exert all my rage into this blast. He has to die. All of them.

There. There's no way he survived that. "Nice try, Phil." Fuck.. I missed. "Akeno!" "With pleasure." With a signal from Isei, Akeno blasts me with a bolt of lightning. I cant help but vocalize my pain. "FUUUCK! You stupid bitch!" My legs give out from under me. No, no I can't stop now, I have to take this all the way. "Philmore." Rius. "I will give you one more chance to stop this. You've disobeyed my orders and severely injured your fellow servant. End this now and your punishment will not be fatal," she says with a strong voice. She speaks so arrogantly. What makes her think she can control me. "Fuck you!," I blurt out. She seems calmly disappointed. "Akeno?," she quietly mutters. "With pleasure my master. He he he..." Another bolt hits me, only harder than before. I spit at Rius's feet. Akeno leisurely charges another blast. I can smell my flesh cooking. Is this the end? "I'll handle it from here Akeno." The club president orders Akeno aside. "What a disappointment. And I went through all the trouble of stealing that extra rook piece for nothing. How could I have been stupid enough to use 2 of them on you." I need to stand up. Now. "Raging Devil! Give me all of you power!" "Phil! No!," Rius shouts. Too late you bitch, your ass is mine now. "CONSUME!" My energy was coming back! I can do this. As stood to my feet my energy was still rising. This is amazing. My entire body feels like a bonfire its so hot. Ok , thatsrnough to kill this trick ass hoe. I felt something wet on my face. Blood, coming from my nose, my eyes, even my mouth. "Phil! You must calm down. You can't handle that power!" Rius pleads. I try to same something back but all that came from my mouth was a flaming belch of blood. She's right, and I need to end this fight. But, a life where I cannot get revenge on my murderers is not worth living. Focus Phil, focus. Rius is fading out of view. No, I can't go down. Not like this. "Fuck you Rius! Fucking Die!" My face hits the floor with a thud and all is quiet. Why can't I still fight? Is this death? For some reason I can't hold onto my rage. As if something is siphoning it away from my veins. I realize this fight was lost from the beginning, but any other choice would have been impossible to live with. I have too much pride, that is my downfall. Its too late now. I got the feeling they didn't like me from the start. Except for Asia. Such a sweet girl. Goodbye Asia.

"Must we kill him president? He couldn't help being angry." Asia questions.

"I no longer intend to kill Philmore. Instead I'll put a seal on the majority of his power. That way I can keep him in check while I develop a better way to control his rage." Rius kneels down next to an unconscious Phil. "Mark my words Philmore Black, you will become the strongest rook on Earth. But only through me will you attain that level."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lay still Phil. If you keep moving it will take me longer to heal your wounds."

Ok, so I'm not dead. Not yet at least. The searing pain and Asia's soothing voice bring me back to reality. Hm... that fight was fun. I feel like I held my own. At least against Koneko. Yep, there's no question as to whom the title of strongest Rook belongs.

"I said hold still dammit!" Asia shouts. I keep jerking my arm away from her. Its honestly just a reflex. The charred skin on my forearms doesn't exactly feel nice, especially with her needing to reposition my arm every few seconds. Issei... I wasn't able to kill you, even though I put everything I had into that blast. "You made me look like a fool Issei."

"You did that yourself," Asia says without looking up from my wounds. "We all have to obey our Master! What makes you so different than the rest of us?" She questions.

"Hmm, well I'm black, so there's that," I sarcastically remark. She digs her thumb into an untouched wound. She sets my nerves on fire and I groan in agony. I guess she didn't find my joke funny. "Listen Asia, involuntary servitude isn't exactly my favorite thing on the planet.

"But she saved your life. How else could you possibly repay her?"

"I don't know. I won't deny the fact that I am grateful to Rias Gremmory for saving my life. She has given me the ability to take revenge on my enemies, yet she denies me the right to kill them. I might as well be dead if the only reason for me wanting to live is forbidden."

"Violence only begets more violence. Club President only wants whats best for us, so I'm sure there is reason she won't let you!"

I'll have to admit, that sounds dumb as fuck. I don't need anyone looking out for my best interests. I'm a grown ass man. "That's fucking ridiculous Asia. She only wants to control me for her own will. She knows how powerful I can become and she fears me." Cursing at Asia almost makes me feel bad... Almost, She's still one of them.

"You're only about half correct my dear Philmore. I know the full extent of you're potential and I do indeed plan to use it for personal gain. However, if you believe that I fear you, you are sadly mistaken." Here she goes with that gigantic mouth again. I want to fight again but I know thats a terrible idea. I can hardly even feel any power in my right arm.

"...this series of blocks on your power will limit your capabilities in battle."

...Goddammit.

"I'm finishing up his healing now Club President. He'll be back to normal soon enough. I noticed something strange while healing him." Asia mentions.

"Strange? What is it?" Rias seems pretty curious. "He has two large scars on his back that existed before the battle iin the clubroom. They seem to be in the shape of an upside down cross." "Really? Phil, would you care to explain?" Rias asks calmly. "Suck my dick Rias, I'm not explaining shit to you." I don't have to answer to this bitch. "Philmore Black. Your words are inappropria-" "And so is this dick in your mouth," I interrupt.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Rias shouts as she sends a hand across my face. "Its on now you hag." I leap from the infirmary table and jump towards Rias. But something is wrong. I go to draw my hand back to strike but my body stiffens like a board. "You must have been ignoring me again Phil. I'll repeat myself for you: Any attempt to assault me, your master, will result in your paralysis. Its one of a few blocks I have on your power. I wouldn't challenge your fellow servants either. For the time being I've reduced the amount of power you can draw from to its lowest level. You'll be lucky if you can start a campfire now." The paralysis wears off. Fuck, I need out of here. I know she won't kill me right now if I play it cool. This is all a bit too much right now. I push Asia away as she finishes wrapping my last bandage. I head towards the door, but not before Akeno appears in the doorway. I feel a flash of heat surge from my core, but it dissapates before I can build anything up. "Out of my way," I order. She grins but doesn't budge. "Not so fast my impatient servant. There is still a matter we must attend to. Your punishment." My ears twitch. She can't be serious.

"It is a Masters responsibilty to disipline their servants. But don't worry, your punishment will be less traditional. You must fight The Occult Research Club again, only this time, without the help of your Sacred Gear." As she finishes, Akeno steps fully into the room followed by Kiba, Issei, and a fully healed Koneko. "But. I'll be killed."

"Don't worry Phil, I have instructed them to not end your life. Other than that though, they may harm you in anyway they see fit. Are you ready?' She asks. This isn't fair. I'm not afraid but how can I knowingly walk into an ass-whoopin' like that.

"No. I'm not ready. They are too much for me without my powers." "What was that Philmore? They're too much for you? Oh my, well I suppose if you are in a bind I could help you out." Where is she going with this? "Repledge your life to me and I will make you powerful enough to destroy any thing you so choose."

And here we are back to square one. Damn. "... Or I could just leave you here with everyone else. I'm sure you will all get along." She says with a fake toothy grin. At this point my options are a bit limited. "Fine..." "Say it again Phil, louder. Who is your Master?"

My stomach is in knots. It feels like my intestines are being tightened with each word that barely makes it past my lips, "You, Rias Gremory are my master. I will do you bidding without question. I fully, pledge my life to you."

"Good. Now kneel before me," she commands. I feel angry enough to breathe fire, but I can't. Only small pillows of smoke rise from my mouth and eyes. Just do it Phil. Get it over with. I don't know if I can. "I said KNEEL!' Rias kicks the inside of my leg forcing me to drop to my knees. "That's better. Now look into my eyes. LOOK dammit! Your fate will forever be in my hands, Philmore."

You go right ahead and believe that Rias, because one day you will beg for my mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in my silent bedroom, 5 minutes before my alarm goes off. I shut it off before it rings and I drag myself out of my bed. Where's my cigarettes? I check my backpack as I start to unravel the predicament I've found myself in. My soul is still owned by the powerful Rias Gremory, my Sacred Gear might as well be fancy flashlight, and worst of all... I got fired from my job. Rent isn't going pay itself, and my electricity has been shut off for a week as it is. My boss is such an asshole! It's not my fault I was electrocuted to sleep a half hour before my shift... Not that I could tell him that. Damn, where the fuck are my cigarettes? Oh, yeah I remember now.

I make my way down the hall of my small house. I stop at the spare bedroom and slowly swing the door open.

..."Hey Asia... Asia."

It was Rias's bright idea to have Asia stay at my house and keep an eye on my whereabouts. She reasoned that Asia is the best choice because she thinks I won't try to hurt her when I get the chance. She's right.

'Asia. Hey Asia!" She was still snoring. Such a heavy sleeper.

"No... no. Stop it Phil!..." What is she talking about? "No don't... zzzzzzzz...no." She must be talking in her sleep. " Please, please don't kill Issei..zzzz... please I love him...zzz." You love him huh? "Please, take my life instead, I'll do anything."

Hmm, no promises. If your boyfriend stands in the way of my revenge I'll burn him alive. It's likely he will since that perv will do what ever Rias tells him to do. But I understood that along time, and the present moment, I just want a smoke.

"ASIA!" I shout in her face. She sits straights up in bed as if a gunshot went off. "Are you ok?! Oh my God whats wrong?!" She says startled.

"Nothings wrong except for the fact that you still have my cigarettes in your purse." I explain.

"You woke me like that for cigarettes?! You're supposed to be quitting Jerk! If you keep smoking these Imports I'm not going to heal you when you get cancer!" She angrily asserts. When her face gets all red when she's angry I can't help but to crack a smile.

"First of all, they're called "Newports" not "Imports" you idiot. Second of all, I'm a devil, do we even get cancer? And lastly, what did I say about trying to tell me what to do you dipshit." I know my insult was uncalled for but, you know, whatever.

"If you keep being rude to me I'll tear the entire pack in half." She says with a blank stare. Hmm, I tap out.

"Oh wow Asia! You look absolutely stunning today! Your hair is like an ocean of blond-" "Save it Phil!" she interupts. Fine, don't accept my compliment. She drags herself out of bed and stumbles to her purse. She grabs the green and white package fromher purse and hurls them roughly at my face hitting me in the nose. I snatch the pack off of the floor and light a smoke with the tip of my finger. My powers may be heavily suppressed but Rias at least left me with enough power to light my own smokes, she knows I'm always losing my lighters.

"Cough, cough. Phil! I told you to stop smoking in my room! It stinks!" She shouts at me. I take a long drag of tobbaco and blow the smoke towards her ceiling. Oooh, I can feel her agitation. I can't help my self! Asia then suddenly grabs whatever object she can reach and begin to chunk them at me. Time to go I guess.

"Good morning to you too beautiful! Breakfast in 20 minutes!" I say before slipping out of the door. She's so adorable when she's aggressive. Although, something tells me that with the proper training she could be quite the foe. I wander into my small kitchen nd find my brother, Peter, standing at the table counting an oddly, large amount of money. I don't even need to ask where he got it from. A small package of white powder sat next to a black pistol on the table. He robbed another dealer.

'How much did you get?" I inquire.

"9000." Wow. Impressive. Even for him. "Didn't even have to fire a shot either. Where are the utility bills at? I'm heading out to pay them all." He tells me.

"Upstairs in Asia's room. I would leave her alone for a bit though. She's in a bad mood." I say before taking a long puff of smoke and grinning.

My brother shakes his head, "That girl is going to rip your spine out of your back one day. You know that right?" He says without looking up from the fruits of his labor.

'Good morning Peter!" A voice says from behind us. "Peter quickly scrambles to stuff the money and cocaine into his jacket pocket and heads towards his bedroom. "Morning Asia. Can't talk now. Later!" He speaks quickly before retiring to his room.

'He's so strange. Oh well at least he's not a walking felony like you are Phil." Asia teases as she walks towards the pantry and grabs a can of oats. She lets out a sigh. I know oat meal is the last thing she wants. 2 weeks of that is enough to make sick. At least she's in a good enough mood to tease me. Maybe I don't get under her skin like I think I do.

'Asia, throw those oats out. We're going out for breakfast today." I announce to her with a smile.

'But Phil, you know we can't afford that especially after you getting fired." She says. Surely, I'm joking right? Not in the slightest.

"Go get dressed Asia. I have it taken care of." It's funny how confused she looks but she eventually shrugs and turns to go get dressed. But before turning the corner down the hallway she stops and asks me something I wasn't expecting. At least not right now.

"Phil, those scars on your back. It's in the shape of an inverted cross. Was that done on purpose?"

I take a few more quick puffs of smoke. "I'd imagine it was." I reply. What's with this sudden interest in my scars? They've been there for so long I hardly even think about it anymore. "Were you a devil worshiper before you died?" Wow, she's not beating around the bush at all is she? It's a bit invasive but that's ok. She's curious.

"Definitely not. I was actually just as religous as you are but I lost my faith awhile back before I died." I'll explain that much right now, but this is going to have to wait. I'm aboout to pass out from hunger. My stomach trembles as she fixes her mouth for a follow-up question. "Enough questions for now. Got get you sweet ass ready to eat!" I order.

"Hmph... jerk." She folds her arm and walks to her room. I'll explain later if I feel like it.

There is still more pressing matters at hand. I toss the cigarette bud in the ashtray and light another one with my index finger. I need to break the seals on my power. But how? I need someone powerful. But dammit who? Suddenly there's a know on my door. "Philmore! Open the door it's Rias. You have an assignment. Better not keep her waiting. She's still under the impression that I serve her.

Patience, Philmore... Patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, I really don't want to be bothered right now. But if I'm going to regain my power I'm going to have to fake it. Just force a smile and invite her in, simple. I speak gently as I open the door, "Good Morning, Club President." Good start.

"Good Morning Phil," she replies. After looking at me for a few seconds a confused expression stretches across her face. "I appreciate the greeting Phil, I know it must have been difficult. But the smile is a bit much, it's actually creeping me out."

Whatever. I tried. "Would you like to come in Rias?" I ask with with a relaxed frown.

"Oh, but of course! I need to greet my other servant, Asia. Oh, and where is your brother Peter? He's such a gentleman." She steps inside and I close the door behind her. Asia must have heard her voice as she came running from her room to give the Club President her usual cheerful greeting. I take the oppurtunity to light another cigarette. I better start talking soon, once these two start yapping they can go on for hours.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm sorry to interupt but I do believe you said I have an assignment. Is it another contract? Because I'd much rather eat first."

"Relax Phil, there is no contract at the present moment. Your assignment is much simpler. I need you to bond with each one of your fellow servants: Kiba, Akeno, Issei, and your good friend Koneko. Does that sound agreeable to you?'

Fuck. This sounds like a recipe for disaster. I don't have a choice right now though. "Everyone at once, or seperately?" I ask. That's what really matters. If they get a chance to jump me I doubt I'll stand much of a chance.

"Seperately." She answers. "Each member of the club will spend a day with you, and at the end of the day, they will tell me how friendly you've been. Sound fair?"

"Sure! I'm plenty friendly once you get to know me! Right Asia?" Come on Asia, back me up. Even if I'm a jerk to you.

"Phil, is a terrible person. He doesn't cook, clean, or do any other chores for that matter. He curses constantly, smokes in my room, even when I ask him not to. And don't even get me started on the empty beer bottles, loud rap music, and his so called 'girlfriends' that are come over at all hours of the night. It hasn't exactly been easy living here with Phil." She says with no hesitation.

Well, damn. Thanks Asia. Now what?

"However," Asia explains. "I can't help but believe there is a bit of good in him. Somewhere, beneath the insults and unstable temper I think he can be as gentle as he wants to be. He's taken relatively good care of me while I've stayed here, and although the rudeness was almost unbearable, he never threatened to harm me."

"Do you give him a pass or fail Asia?" Rias asks.

"He gets a pass from me Rias! He's going to be a wonderful part of our family." Asia announces.

Damn she saved me. But I had know idea I was already being tested. I wouldn't have used pages from her diary when I ran out of rolling papers. Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter now.

"Ok then. Phil, you may not have known Asia was judging you but I decided to give you a heads up on your next companion. Asia, go pack your bags. Koneko will be staying here now instead of you." Asia nods her head in silence and returns to her room to begin packing.

"Koneko!? Are you serious? She'll murder me first chance she gets. She hasn't even spoken to me ever since I fucked up her leg." I protest. I know I need to be obedient right now, but I also need to stay alive.

"Nonsense. I've instructed Koneko not to harm you. Well, unless she's provoked of course." She assures.

I hear something behind me and turn around to find Koneko standing directly behind me, licking a vanilla ice cream cone with colorful sprinkles.

"Yeah, don't worry Phil. I follow my masters directions. Something you should get better at." She says.

I roll my eyes and shrug. Shorty is here to stay, like it or not. I wonder how my brother will react.

"Phil, we need to talk about a few things." Rias says.

"Ok then. Please tell me what is it?" I can't wait until she leaves.

"We have a competition happening soon, against a very dangerous opponent. I wanted to wait until a later time to return your powers but it seems that you'll be getting a sizable portion of them back sooner rather than later." She begins.

"I get my powers back? Well, hard to argue with that. Go ahead and do it." I excitedly speak.

"Calm down Phil. You don't think I'm stupid enough to give you back your powers immediately do you? You'll have to wait until the day of the the rating game." she explains.

"What's a rating game?' I inquire.

"You'll be fighting in a battle against other devils. These devils will be pawns, bishops, rooks, etc. only they'll be far more experienced than you. They've mastered their strengths and compensated for their weaknesses. Something we need you to do in a relatively short amount of time." she tells me.

"This sounds like fun. When do we start?" I'm excited now. I get some of my power returned to me and a good fight with some strong opponents.

"Phil, this is much more serious than you understnad right now. This isn't just a sparring match. This is a serious competition against a serious opponent. Riser Phoenix."

"Hmmm, never heard of him, but I'll take your word for it. What do I need to do?"

"Train. You'll harder thn you ever have before. But Phil, there is one crucial point that I need you to keep in mind. I need you to learn to control yourself better. Especially your temper. I may be able to limit how much power you can release, but I cannot suppress your emotions or connection with the Raging Devil. Your Sacred Gear will respond to your anger usual but the blocks on your power will not be removed. Do you understand? You were listening this time weren't you? She asks with a harsh tone.

I figured she'd ask that. Ha! I won't even acknowledge her stupid question. "What happens if I lose control?" That would be some knowledge worth having.

"The buildup of unreleasable energy will begin to burn you from the inside out. The passion of your rage may very well be your undoing."

'I'll control myself. As long as I get my powers back. When do we start training?" I probably sound too eager. But who could blame me? I'm sick of being a devil without the devil powers.

''In due time Philmore. In due time. But for now, Asia and I need to go home, Issei needs his dinner." She says as she goes to leave with Asia.

"Wait! Is that all? That was a pretty short visit." I try to get her to say more.

''Oh Phil, there will be plenty of time for me to explain further. Just have fun with getting to know Koneko. Koneko, play nice with Phil ok?" Rias asks with a polite smile.

"Yes Club President.' She replies.

Rias and Asia lug a couple of suitcases out of the door and their gone. I think I'm going to miss Asia.

"Phil?"

"What's up?" I say.

"Rias said not to hurt you." She states.

"Ok? So what?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that Koneko?"

"...Say uncle..."


	6. Chapter 6

We stood in the kitchen silently. The ice cream cone Koneko was eating had begun to melt. Long sticky trails of vanilla ran down her hand. I knew she couldn't 't wait to get me alone, and without any of my strength she'd have an easy time doing as she pleases.

"Koneko, I..."

"Its too late for that Phil. My leg, it still hurts sometimes." Her grip on her ice cream cone began to tighten. I can tell she's serious about this. Think Phil, what to do? I can't hit her, I'd break my hands.

"No one has ever defeated me like that. No one..." She continued on for a while as my eyes wandered to the cupboard directly to my right, where I keep a pistol.

"I think you should calm down Koneko. I don't want to fight with you guys anymore." I try to ease the tension as I leaned on the counter-top above the cupboard I needed to get to.

"You don't have a choice in this Phil. We're fighting. Right now." She says. She then takes her cone and smashes it into a nearby ashtray. I'd better grab that gun.

We both lunge at the same time, she for my throat and I for my weapon. I scramble to aim it. She stops just before I'm in her grasp. "Don't insult me Phil. You and I both know you can't kill me with that." She scoffs. I take a look at the black 9-millimeter. She's right. I Rooks strength makes their bodies into suits of armor. A bullet couldn't 't kill her.

"True. But bullets still hurt like hell." I squeeze the trigger twice, hitting her in the forehead.

"OUCH! You'll pay for that!" She screams while grabbing for me. I pop off a few more rounds and dodge her clutch. I can't knock her out but I can at least slow her down... until I run out of ammunition. I pump several more rounds into her abdomen making her stop pursuing me.

"Are you done Phil?" Koneko asks. I pull the trigger a couple more times but a click is all that I hear.

"Good. Now except your fate!" She jumps forward with her right hand out, prepared to smash it against my face. I brace for impact. BOOOOOM! A loud explosion like sound makes my ears ring. What the fuck was that? Koneko is throw across the room and into the pantry door, breaking it.

It was Peter. He heard the shots from my gun and grabbed his shotgun. Good, she was about to tear me limb from limb. "Pete! I need to..."

"No time!" He says. "We need to get this body out of here!" He urgently runs to the pantry and pulls Koneko from it by her leg. A perfectly fine Koneko was a little to angry to realize it was Peter. Thinking its me, she kicks him in the chin knocking him into the stove. "What the hell!? I killed you!" He says in astonishment.

"Hardly." I tell my uninformed sibling. "It seems like there's not much need in hiding the truth from you anymore."

Koneko grabs a towel from the sink and hands it to Peter. "I'm sorry sir, I made you bleed. My name is Koneko, and yes, hiding the truth from you any longer would be useless." Koneko says in agreement.

After taking a look at my gun I set it down on the kitchen table and grab a cigarette from my pocket. I touch my index finger to the end of it and draw the sweet smoke from it. Peter looks at me with his mouth open. I smirk, "This is the least of it bro. A devil can do all sort of things."

"A devil?" He asks.

"Yeah a devil. You didn't know this, but awhile back I paid your friend Yagami a visit to try and get him off your back about that cash you owed him. He didn't appreciate me showing my face around his spot so I was promptly stabbed in the gut. I would've been gone but a certain someone found me before I bled out." I begin.

"The red haired one?" He asks.

"Yes the red haired one, Rias Gremory. She's a devil that bought my soul in exchange for a second life." I explain. His expression is one of guilt.

"Its all my fault. I'm sorry Phil. If I hadn't of taken the risk of borrowing all of that money. You wouldn't't have needed to go to such great lengths for my sake. I'm sorry Phil." Pete says, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be sorry bro. Hell I'd say I came out on top. I get some pretty cool devil powers you know." I tell him.

"Are you bullet proof like this kid?" He asks looking towards Koneko.

"Well, usually. Right now I don't have much power at all. It's a long story that includes me shattering this girls like a twig." I say. Koneko turns red but doesn't say anything. I think she's done fighting for now. "Rias has put a hold on my power for now. Hopefully soon though I'll be able to get them back. I just need to keep Ms. Koneko here happy for the next few days."

I look ove at Koneko. She's breathing heavily. The shotgun must have knocked the wind out of her. Maybe she'll listen to reason now. "Koneko, I'm not going to pretend that we're friends. If you want to kill me, fine. But right now there are more serious things happening." I say.

She looks down at her feet and remains silent. "Tell you what Koneko, if you give Rias a passing grade I promise, when we're done with Riser we'll have our fight..."

_Meanwhile, Asia and Rias are almost to Issei's house._

"Asia? Is there anything you neglected to mention about your extended stay at Phil's house?" Rias asked her cheerful servant.

"Maybe." The blonde headed girl blushed and turned away.

"Come on now don't be shy Asia."

"Well, Club President, I think Phil is beginning to have a crush on me. I mean he's always rude and obnoxious, but the way he looks into my eyes... I... I can see the desire in his soul." The innocent young lady blushes more as she imagines the perverted things she believes may have gone through Phil's mind. She squeals and shakes the images from her head.

"Well, well, well, I think that may give me an edge when controlling Phil. That insane thug has soft spot for you! Ha!" Rias exclaims. Maybe Phil's rage can be calmed through his feelings for Asia, she ponders.

Asia and Rias walk into the front door of Issei's house to find him waiting at the table. He leaps from his feet to help the girls with their luggage. "Finally, I have my Asia back home and away from that creep," are the first words from his mouth. "I feel sorry for Koneko." He says.

"Don't." Rias assures. "You might as well start packing. You'll be staying there a week from now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I sat up in bed and listened carefully. Beep, beep, beep... 'Is that the smoke alarm?'

I turned on my bedside lamp and the flash of light revealed my room, filled with thin grey smoke. I already knew nothing is burning. This is the response my body gives whenever I'm angry-ever since Rias began blocking my powers.

It's as if the flames of my passion are being smothered by a wet blanket, I can get pretty heated but there is no hope of mustering an actual flame. This smoke could be an issue if someone were to see it.

I glance over at my alarm clock, "Oh no, we're going to be late to school!'

I dive towards my closet and grab my school uniform. No time to decide what pair of shoes to wear, so shove my feet into a pair of Timberland boots and sprint to the bathroom to brush my teeth, only to find that it was occupied by Koneko.

"Koneko! We're going to be late! Would you mind passing my toothbrush?" I plead through the door.

"You're going to have to wait Phil," She replies.

"No time! If I wait any longer I'll be late to school!" I call out. All I get is silence in return, 'Damn it, I don't have time for this!'

I head to the kitchen and grab a piece of fruit from the refrigerator. Stopping to look around at the devastation caused by the previous nights altercation. 'There's no way Peter and I are getting our deposit back on this place.' I thought.

Bullet holes covered everything from the cabinets to the window above the sink and shell cases were scattered across the floor. I felt myself getting angry again.

"How the hell are we going to pay for all of this damage?!" I said out loud.

"Not my problem." A feminine voice from behind me says.

I turned around and found the cause of this situation. I tried to hide my anger but that proved to be impossible. Smoke once again began to flow from my mouth. Deep breaths Phil. Fighting her will only delay your goals.

"Morning," I say in a dull tone.

"Good morning, Asshole. Ready to go?" She greets.

It takes quite a bit of restraint to not call her a 'twat monkey'. I turn towards the door without saying anything. If I focus on nothing but the short walk to school everything should be fine.

Koneko and I head out of the door and begin walking down the street. My stride is considerably longer than hers so she has a little trouble keeping up. I wish I could just leave her, but after Rias called me last night, that is not an option.

The Night before.

"Hey, Phil. This is Rias. Is everything going ok?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah! We're getting along as if we were old friends," I cheerfully say.

"Wow Phil. You're a terrible at deceiving me. I could here the gunshots several blocks away," She reveals.

"Oh, you heard those huh? Don't worry about that. That was just a friendly game we were playing called "That Crazy Bitch tried to kill me!" I sarcastically remark.

"Nonsense. Koneko has received her orders, none of which include killing you," She says.

"Look, Rias, this girl wants me dead whether you know it or n-"

"That's enough Phil! I didn't call to argue with you. I'm here to give instructions," She rudely interrupts.

"Fine Rias, what is you wish?" I concede.

"That's more like it. Now, from this moment until the day Koneko leaves, you and her will stay by each others sides. Except for the bathroom and shower of course. If I see one of you without the other, you can forget about getting you powers back anytime soon..."

Back on the street.

"Hey, Koneko. Would you like me to slow my walking some so you can keep up?" I genuinely inquire.

"No thanks, but if you could jump in front of that bus coming our way I'd appreciate it," She answers.

"You know we'll be together for a couple more days right? Maybe you should save some of those insults for later." I said condescendingly.

We continue on down the road in silence. Every so often I look over my shoulder at her and notice she is staring at me. Creepy midget... When we get to school we head towards the old schoolhouse where the Headquarters of the Occult Research Club are situated. Normally I'd go to class right now but Rias wanted to talk to Koneko and I.

"Good morning Phil, you guys have an interesting night?", was the first thing out of Rias' sarcastic mouth.

"Yep. Loads of fun. We're totally besties now," I say with a high-pitched Valley girl accent. I know she doesn't appreciate my sarcasm but she must, at the very least, expect it by now.

"Rias, must we continue with this? Phil makes me sick." Koneko speaks up.

"Absolutely. Both of you are to stay by each others sides. No exceptions." Rias says. Koneko turns red and looks down in disappointment. She must have been really hoping she could get out of this. ''Instead, I pulled some strings and got you into the same class... Permanently,"

"Uh, Rias, you do know that we'll only be staying together for one more night? What's the need of changing our classes around?" I ask Rias. Let's be honest. It seems pretty unnecessary to do that.

"Excuse me Phil. Were you just questioning a decision I made?" Rias, tilts her head to the side as she asks me.

"Nope. Please continue President," I say, giving her a thumbs up. No way am I starting something today. I'll have to chill for now.

"Also, Phil, I noticed that you've gotten into the habit of carrying guns with you. I need you to stop that now," She ordered.

"Guns? What? I don't have a gun! Really, that would be cri-"

I was interrupted by a hand lifting the back of my shirt and grabbing what I was keeping in my waist of my pants. "Ok, I c-can e-explain that," I stutter.

Akeno walks from behind me, gun in hand with a grin on her face. She walks over to Rias and hands her my pistol. "Ok, maybe I've been feeling a bit vulnerable lately since I don't have powers. But can you blame me? I felt like a God until you weakened me." I explain. Rias looks at the pistol. She then quickly removes the magazine and ejects the one chambered round.

"Well, you're in luck Phil. We start training for the Rating Game one week from now. I'll remove the spell on your Rook strength at that time. How does that sound?" She answers.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," I say.

"Good. Until then, no guns; Ok?"

"Ok sure, no guns," I agree quickly. Anything to be a real Rook again.

"Both of you can go on to class now." She dismisses us and I head towards the door with Koneko. But before I can turn the doorknob she stops me and says "You can leave that revolver strapped to your ankle on the table by the door.

In Class

"Class, I'd like you all to extend a warm welcome to your new classmate, Philmore Black. Philmore, would you care to say a few words?" The teacher cheerfully introduces me to her class.

"Sure. It's nice to meet you all." I say with a smile. "I'm sure we'll all get along." The teacher points me toward a desk in the middle of the classroom. 'What a coincidence... It's directly beside Koneko, Yippee!'

I take a seat and lean back to get comfortable. I look over to Koneko and see she is busily doodling something on a piece of paper. I try to be nosey and see what it is but my curiosity is relieved when she folds it up and hands it to me when the teacher isn't looking. I unfold the paper and gaze upon her message.

It's a crude drawing to say the least. A person is falling from a tall building. At the top of the building is a person with a tail and cat ears smiling. The person falling is labeled "You" and the person on the building a labeled "Me". I look up at her and find her staring at me. I've gotten blank stares from her before but this time, I felt rather unsafe.

"Philmore... Philmore? Philmore!" The teacher shouts at me. 'Oops must have dozed off.' I need to focus more.

A\N

I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying my fic. I'd love to hear what you guys think on the continuing saga, Any comments and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
